


Simon, you idiot.

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Carry On Valentine's Celebration [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Simon gets a gift for Valentine's day but makes a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt February 11th: Valentine's chocolates  
> Sorry for any typos. This has not been edited

Baz had given up on trying to hide his feelings for Simon. He was tired of living with the person he wanted most, but couldn't say anything. Baz was hopeful that things would work out. Simon had been on and off with Agatha. Their relationship was rocky and it sounded like they were done for good this time. Simon and Baz had been fighting less and less lately and Baz figured that if his plan to tell Simon backfired, it wouldn't matter soon as the war with the old families and the mage was fast approaching. 

He decided it would be best if he could just give Simon a gift, rather than talking face to face, so he bought a nice box of chocolates and addressedthe little card to Snow. When everyone was almost finished eating supper, Baz left early to put the box of chocolates outside the door to their room and go inside. Baz was sitting of his bed facing the door waiting for Simon to come in.

When Simon entered, he was looking at the chocolates in his hand with a slightly puzzled look. He made his way to his bed without glancing at Baz, too focused on what he was doing.

"So, I see you have some Valentine's sweets..." Baz said, trying to get Simon to look at him and take a hint.

"Yeah." Simon said.  "But no one signed the card."

"Maybe they thought they didn't need to. That person might be close to you."

Simon gave Baz a weird look. They usually didn't have this type of conversation. "Yeah." Simon replied. "I bet it was Agatha. We haven't actually spoken to each other lately."

Baz felt a bit deflated. "Right." Agatha. Simon was still in love with her. He cursed to himself under his breath. This had been a bad idea. Baz didn't start another conversation with Simon that night. He turned away and slid under his covers to go to bed. He would spend tomorrow alone, like every other Valentine's day since he met Simon. Simon would go to Agatha and they wouldn't ever know that Baz didn't ask anyone out because he was pining over his roommate. 

When Simon, turned off the lights and kept the window open, Baz sighed. 

The next day, Simon was eager to talk to Agatha. They had a lot to discuss if they wanted to try again with their relationship. They had a fight the last time they broke, and Simon was convinced that that was it for them. He had started to accept that Agatha didn't want to date him anymore, but he would still be open to giving it another go. He wanted to have that person to spend the rest of his life with. When Simon came down from his room, he saw Penny sitting at their usual spot at their table waiting for him. Simon made eye contact with her, and smile while giving a thumbs up before making his way to Agatha.

"Hey Agatha. Thanks for the chocloates. Do you think we should go talk about it?" Simon didn't understand the look on Agatha's face.

"Simon, what are you talking about? Sorry, but I didn't get you any sweets. I thought we agreed that we were done." Agatha stated.

Simon stood in shock. He hadn't thought that the chocolates might have been from someone else. 

"Oh, right. Ok, well. See ya, I suppose." Simon walked back to his table and flopped down beside Penny and set the box of chocolates down on the table. "I'm confused Penny. I got these chocolates but there was no name of who sent them on the card and I just asked Agatha but she said they weren't from her."

"Maybe you have a fan. Someone who likes the chosen one. Let me see the card." Simon pushed the bix to Penny and turned to look at Penny when she froze.

"Simon, are you kidding? Is this real?" 

"What? Of course. Why?"

"Look. Who is the only person we know who calls you 'Snow'?"

"Uh. The only person who calls me by my last name like a prat is Baz-...Wait. What? Shit." Simon said as he took the chocolates back and looked at the card. He thought that they had written that to simply get the gift to the right person. He didn't think it was the nickname someone had for him. Simon sat in shock. 

Baz. Did Baz like him? Did he like Baz? Baz was as much of an arse as he was before. Now he was acting almost...nice. Simon found that he had been getting along with Baz much better recently.

Simon tried to think of the things he liked about Baz. Baz didn't treat him like the chosen one or like a fragile tea cup. Baz was smart. And mysterious. Simon actually missed him when he didn't see him over the summer.  And Simon liked his hair. It looked soft. Simon realized that he actually found Baz really attractive.

Did he want to date? Did he want to kiss Baz?

Penny poked him out of his trance-like state and Simon could feel himself blushing.

"I have to go." He said as he took the box and rushed up to their room. He saw Baz walking down the stairs towards him and Simon grabbed his arm to pull him back up to their room despite Baz's protests.

"What the fuck Snow?" 

"You gave me these, didn't you?" Simon held up the chocolates but Baz didn't answer. 

"Fine, no talking. Just wait a second." Baz raised an eyebrow as Simon rushed around his side of the room to grab a piece of paper and a pen. Simon scribbled something quickly on the page before folding it and giving it to Baz.  Baz waited a moment before reading what Simon wrote. 

'I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I kinda like you. Be my Valentine?'

For a moment, he was queit but then he let out a little chuckle.

"You kinda like me? Gee, thanks Snow."

Simon stepped forward and hugged Baz. It was a little awkward because they had never hugged before, but it still felt nice. Simon smiled, if this feeling came with the nickname that Baz had given him, then being called by his name would be worth it.


End file.
